Darkness Civilization
}} The Darkness Civilization is a monocolored civilization that is distinguished by a black color frame and is represented by a color-coded black and white mask with horns (or hair). Gameplay The Darkness Civilization focuses mainly on destroying the opponent's creatures and forcing the opponent to discard cards from their hand. Story Toxic gas fills the air and total darkness envelops the vast underground world of the Darkness civilization. Here in this inhospitable place, lifespans are short, and inhabitants are consumed with the desire for immortality. Endless attempts to lengthen their lives have served only to spoil the land and contaminate their surroundings. Experiments have generated numerous deadly diseases, disrupted the space-time continuum, and poisoned and confused the natural order of things. For now, only a few cities remain in a jumble of clashing architecture. Every one and everything is out of sync, life is incoherent and events are incongruous. It is as if a demon had cast a spell on them all. Darkness creatures are most easily recognized by their masks and armor made of bone. Their bodies are disfigured and misshapen, with flesh rotting off, from the toxic gas and diseases that pervade their world. After living in darkness for so long, most Darkness creatures are completely blind. To survive the toxic gas, Darkness creatures keep their masks on at all times. Even outside of the Dark world, they are unable to survive without gas masks. Consequently, they are extremely vulnerable in a clean-air environment. Darkness inhabitants are on a never-ending search for immortality. Driven by madness and selfishness, tormented by fear and despair, they struggle to conquer and control. Dragon Saga Their Leader is Deathshiraz, Demonic Corrupt King. The Funky Knightmares of the civilization enjoy seeking the thrill of dying while the Demon Command Dragons enjoy bringing out punishment. As a result, the Demon Command Dragons kill Funky Knightmares while the Funky Knightmares liked it. As a result, a symbiotic relationship was born. They wage war with the Light Civilization, Fire Civilization and Water Civilization, in which the latter two are friends with the Darkness civilization in the world in Episode 3 and before. The power of Tsumitobatsu, Misfortune Hero destroyed the Pythagoras, Geometry Squadron easily with it's power. The Darkness Civilization lost many of it's Demon Command Dragons during their battle with Glenmolt, but Deathshiraz revived them with his powers. Meanwhile in order to win the survival competition "Duel Masters", Funky Knightmares that specialized in assassination instead of suicide appeared. While he was once eliminated from the competition and destroyed, due to the power of sin Deathshiraz reincarnated into Hellsekai, Great Massacre and returned. Interactions with the other civilizations The Darkness Civilization is allied with the Water and Fire civilizations. The Darkness Civilization is enemies with the Light and Nature civilizations. Races | category= Darkness | category= Race | notcategory= Multi-civilization | notcategory= Light | notcategory= Water | notcategory= Fire | notcategory= Nature }} Shared Races: * Alien (All civilizations share this race) * Angel Command (Shared with Light) * Brave Spirit (Shared with Fire) * Creator (Shared with Light, Water and Nature) * Deep Marine (Shared with Water) * Egg (Shared with Fire and Nature) * Grand Devil (Shared with Water) * God (All civilizations share this race) * God Nova OMG (Shared with Light) * Hunter (All civilizations share this race) * Race (All civilizations share this race) * Lost Crusader (All civilizations share this race) * Lunatic Emperor (All civilizations share this race) * Naga (Shared with Water) * Oracle (All civilizations) * Origin (All civilizations) * Outrage (All civilizations) * Outrage MAX (All civilizations) * Phoenix (All civilizations share this race) * Shinobi (All civilizations share this race) * Spirit Quartz (All civilizations share this race) * Survivor (All civilizations share this race) * Tristone (Shared with Fire and Nature) * Tyranno Drake (Shared with Fire) * Unknown (All civilizations share this race) * World Bird ((All civilizations can share this type) * World Command (All civilizations share this race) * World Dragon (All civilizations can share this type) Unique Abilities *Slayer *Discarding the opponent's hand *Moving of creatures from graveyard to hand or battle zone *Creature destruction *Self-destructing creatures *Sacrificing creature, mana, and shields for benefit *Reducing (enemy) creatures' power *Milling from the opponent's and/or one's own deck *Picking up of one's own shields (may or may not allow Shield Trigger abilities to be used) *Utilization of the Graveyard *Abilities that only activate when a creature is the only creature in it's owner's battle zone Trivia *Early episodes of the Duel Masters Anime reminder that Darkness cards may control their owner's minds. However, in later episodes many characters are using Darkness cards without problems at all, possibly omitted and forgotten by the producers after the First Season. Category:Civilization Darkness Civilization